Touch
by PissyNovelist
Summary: Fill for the Falloutkinkmeme. Courier Six, little innocent Courier Six, is anguished at the thought of dying a virgin within the walls of the Sierra Madre... she turns to Dean Domino, as her only hope, to help grant her wish.


**I've gotta stop with this kinkmeme shit.**

Inside the Casino lay her sanity. It was a safe haven in comparison to the Villa, with all its monstrous wonders. She had spent a few moments on the stairs just inside the door, picking off the violent goop that spewed from the wounds and orifices of the Ghost People. Not like it mattered, her armor was shot. She didn't want to change back into the flimsy 'X' marked jumpsuit and she was keeping the near broken assassin's suit for dire stealth emergencies, seeing as it blended into the bowels of the Madre. The service routes all looked the same, and she was sure the vault would be the same cold metal. Seeing as her options were slim, she went for her grey tank top and boy shorts, hopes of finding some pre-war clothes or armor.

She marched down the stairs, rubbing the laser burns earned from running across the room to put in Dean's holotape. She was almost too cautious, inching past the friendly holograms into the back way, opening the door to be greeted with Domino himself in all his glory. She couldn't bring herself to scoff at his half-hearted thank you, simply listening to his life story. She wiped her bright eyes, clear of tears, sitting against the wall to regain her composer.

"Hey, partner, are you alright down there?" He made his way down the ramp, parking his glasses atop his head. She went to speak, but her throat was tight with tears and anger and sadness.

"There are so many things… were so many things I didn't get to do. I thought getting shot in the head would be my end… but no. This casino will." She rubbed her hands together, chipped and brittle nails cutting into her own flesh.

"Oh, come now. You've come so far. I didn't think much of our chances, partner." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, figuring it was the least he could do to repay her for listening to his own long history.

"I wanted to tell him… tell him I wanted him, adored him. I just couldn't… I couldn't admit that I wanted him. There I was, Courier Six, traversing the Mojave and I couldn't tell the man I wanted him." She looked disgusted with herself, leaning into Dean's arm, which had somehow slunk itself over her shoulder.

"Who's him?" Dean's upward inflection betrayed him. He didn't was Six to believe he was actually interested.

"I had time… there was time. I saw that damn corpse with that jaw of cloud residue and let my curiosity get the better of me. You know what I said to him before crawling back down into the bunker I was taken from? I'll be right back, Ra-Ra. Just stay right here, I promise! He kissed me cheek and told me to be careful. That he couldn't stand losing another person. Coulda kissed him them, s'pose. I shoulda." She sighed heavily, leaning her head back against the wall in disdain.

"Ra-Ra?" He tried to imitate the way she had said the name. It sounded more Spanish, more of a rolled 'r' with an L sound. 'Rla-Rla'. It was endearing to him and disgusted him all the same, thinking of a handsome young Courier patrolling the Mojave by her side. He regarded her… her legs, strong get sleek and slender, pale courier legs.

"I'm too young to die… I can't believe I'm going to die like this…"

"Like how?" Dean was tempted to feel her forehead for a fever.

"A fucking virgin." The word rolled off her lips like venom.

Dean opened to speak, but no sound emitted. Six, a bomb shell (no pun intended), a virgin? He hadn't come across many in his time, especially in the past two hundred years.

"I can't do it. I just can't." Her voice was frighteningly tamed, right hand inching its way to her police pistol. Six stood, hand on the butt of her gun, ready to walk out the door. She was living… his only chance at getting to that damn gold was leaving. He knew all he had to do now was run to a different floor of the casino so his bow tie didn't go off… but how long until the next greedy sucker slunk their way to the Madre? Dean took a second to file through his options… he was just lucky Six was attractive.

He hopped up as fast as his old knees would carry him, grabbing her shoulders before she could leave out the door of backstage. He wrapped his arms around her, clasping at the front, nibbling at her ear.

"You won't die a virgin," Dean rasped ", you won't die at all if we play our cards right, partner. But let's just focus on the first part." He dragged a suddenly dry tongue down the pronounced dip of her jaw, turning her so she was facing him. Six was more than happy, fisting his shirt and pushing his mouth to his neck.

"Ra-Ra is a ghoul… ghoul's are so attractive. I've always wanted to… with a ghoul." Her voice was meek, that of someone who still owned their innocence. Dean couldn't help but smirk that of a snake. Not only would he have the treasures of the Madre, he got one roll in the hay with someone who would think he was the tops. Six had nothing to compare to… a virgin was on his list of women he had yet to bag. Just a bonus, he smirked, dragging his torn lips across her cheek.

Six pulled out her pony tail, still wet from the field day she took in the bathroom. She was glad she had taken the time to wash the cloud from her hair, Dean tangling his fingers in the blonde locks. Where she had gotten the heavenly soap, he wouldn't know, nor care. He lifted her, relishing in the warmth her legs that wrapped around his waist provided. His closed the door to his dressing room, putting her down and letting her toes dig into the retro shag carpet. Still clean, he marveled. Dean put his hands on her arm, palming the Pip-Boy.

"Can we take this off, darling?" He was really playing it up for her. Dean didn't want to disappoint her in her experience. He wasn't some animal, not at all. Just because he was using her for his own personal gain doesn't mean he had to be ungentlemanly to her face. She nodded, pulling the Pip-Boy off her arm. She set the radio to a mysterious type broadcast playing smooth jazz just loud enough to cover the whispers of the ghost people haunting just outside the walls.

"I don't know what to do from here." Six was playing with her own hands, rubbing them together and picking at her nails. She looked up with wide, childish eyes that made Dean grin. He took her two hands and put them against his chest, moving her forearms into the shoulders of his jacket. She took the hint, pushing the black coat off of him. He tossed it against the folded up cot, feeling her hands on his chest once more, unbuttoning his shirt at a steady pace. He didn't rush, nor complain, massaging her arms as she worked away. Once that was tossed away, she sighed and stared. He looked down with a grimace. He had forgotten that his body was worse than the Mute's face. Yet she dipped her head down, softly nibbling on the remains of one of his nipples, massaging the area where his other used to be.

"You sure this is your first partner? You've got a talented tongue." He sighed with a chuckle, leaning against the wall to support himself. She detached her mouth, smiling softly up to him. Her long brunette hair, still wet, was wavy and covered near half her face. Dean pushed it away, kissing her cheek bones and turning to push her against the wall. He let his own lips do the walking and talking, diving down between her cleavage. She whimpered, Dean able to feel Six tighten her thighs together. His hands met the hem of her shirt, giving her a questioning glance. She seemed confused.

"May I?" She nodded. Dean didn't want to break the concept of consent and how it doesn't run into all acts of sex right now. He found himself getting really into this. It had been long since he had felt pleasure, yes. But Dean wasn't completely self-centered. He wallowed in the noises his partners would make under his hands… lips… and tongue. So many noises he could coax out of her, so many sweet moans and groans. It had been too long in his book. The tight grey tank fell near his own clothes, Six's arms flying up to cover herself. She looked away from him, crossing her legs over. Dean took her in his arms, feeling hers wrap around him and her soft breasts pressed to his chest.

"Don't be shy… you're so beautiful like this." He ran a hand down her cheek, hot with blush. He leaned down, pressing an innocent kiss to her lips. Her tightened her grip for a moment, releasing from the embrace and kiss in new found confidence. Dean felt his hands being wrapped within her own, leaning away from him and back against the wall. This was her action to prove she trusted him… she was giving herself to him.

She lifted her against the wall, one arm around her back, the other running up her torso. Dean kissed the underside of her breast, Six bucking lightly against him. His smirked, bringing his lips to a perked nipple, encasing it within his mouth. He sucked softly, even chanced a few nibbled against her milky flesh. He alternated between her breasts, experimenting with pressure and tongue motions, each new action earning a unique sound. Suddenly, he demeanor shifted. Her soft, mewling noises of content became slightly more erratic, breathing becoming panting. Her legs tightened their vice grip around him, hips softly rocking in a thrusting motion. Dean could hardly contain his own pleasure, her hands scratching at the back of his neck and down his shoulder blades. Six's body motions slowed down, slumping herself over Dean's body.

"That, my dear, was an orgasm. The first of many." He felt her lips form a smile against his neck. A smile that said 'I did it'. Like a proud child who had just rode their first two wheel bike or earned his first BB Gun.

Dean dropped her, a groan of disapproval renting her lips. With a kiss, he silenced her, moving his own hands to his belt buckle. Six dropped her hands to his with a smile.

"Show me how to do this right." Her voice was husky, biting her bottom lip on cue. Dean was doubting her virginity, Six sinking to her knees to untie his shoes and fumbling with his belt buckle. As he toed out of his shoes and kicked them aside, the clasp unlatched and she hummed triumphantly, slowly pushing the black slacks down. Six kissed his thighs and calves as the revealed themselves to her, looking up to him with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Ghoul's have marvelous skin, Dean. I'm sure you're much better than any Smoothskin around." It was brave of her to speak so brashly, reverting to an innocent being when her fingers grasped his boxers. He stopped her from removing the cloud stained attire, pulling her to her feet. He fell to his knees in front of her, leaning up to kiss her navel. He dipped a talented tongue into her belly button, a giggle escaping her lips. Her back arched tightly, caressing the back of his head. He hooked his thumbs in her panties, allowing her to do most of the work. She was eager, hot, and ready for him.

"Come." He took her from the wall, sitting her on his plush chair. Dean allowed Six to lay back, buttock firmly on the edge of the chair and knees being hitched on his shoulders. The only consent he needed was her hand rubbing his cheek, dropping his mouth to her. She was delicious, her warmth spreading throughout his body. She squeaked, arching her back and tightening her thighs around his neck. She sighed, releasing her thighs and spreading them further than before. Dean continued his assault, encasing her clit within his mouth. His tongue flicked and danced across her, a string of explicates he wasn't entirely sure she knew spewed from her mouth.

Of all the things he enjoyed doing, this was his favorite. Nothing beat the taste of a woman. He appreciated her body, worshipped everything she stood for, taking a moment to drag his tongue from her opening back up to her clit. He circled her a few times, not touching the strained nub, Six gasping and using her toes against the shag carpet to push herself to his mouth. He blew on her, encasing once more. His hands started to run up and down her thighs, his right hand inching straight up to where her thighs met. After a moment of thought, he ran his hands up her naked body to her chest.

"Suck." He spoke with her clit between his teeth, middle finger stuck out. He moaned when he felt his fingers being graced with her tongue, earning a whimper and a strong buck. He smirked, humming at various speeds and octaves until she could barely focus on sucking him anymore. She body quivered with each hum, clawing at the chair arms when he tore himself away from her delicious cunt. He gauged her facial expressions, pressing his saliva coated finger into her. She smiled, content with the fullness she was feeling for the first time.

"No blood, no pain. I'm much better than those awful little horror stories they tell you, eh?" Dean watched Six bite her lip, taking his head within her hands and pushing him back down to lick at will. He chuckled, resuming his humming torture. She allowed Six's voice to guide him, telling him that faster and deeper would be best. Dean would do nothing but comply, nibbling her clit and adding a second finger to assist. He curled his appendages up, a high gasping squeak tumbling from her lips before she could stop it.

"Just let it happen… let go." Dean placed his forehead against her pubic bone for a few moments to speak, sudden anguish at the loss of her taste. But soon he was back at home, thighs clenching with a perfect pressure around his head. Suddenly, her body lifted off the chair, thighs shaking with spasms of pleasure. She moaned, cum flowing freely into Dean's mouth, the ghoul ever so eager to collect every last drop. She smiles wearily, watching him lick his fingers clean. He sat patiently… submissively between her thighs, waiting for her orgasm to ride out when a marvelous thing happened. She leaned forward, pulling Dean up for a kiss, pushing her tongue skillfully into his mouth. Their tongues dances a violent tango, Six moaning softly.

"We taste delicious together…" She whispered, eyes shut with their foreheads pressed together. Her husky voice, reached deep within his chest… dare he say, she was more charming than Vera at this little game. The pre-war goddess was never one for dirty talk or even talk at all. Dean leaned up, pressing his lips to hers once more before grabbing his jacket, shirt, and two of the old dirty with jump suits Elijah had insisted on putting the tributes in each round. He folded and bunched, placing them upon the ground and pulling Six down with him. He laid her head against the clothes, a makeshift pillow for her comfort, the girl snuggling into the soft carpet.

She leaned up on her elbows, watching Dean, remove his boxers. She licked her lips in approval, watching him spring to life. Six sighed when she leaned over her form, proud that she had managed to do that to him, make him so turned on that he was ready to go. Six kissed Dean, soft kisses becoming heated open mouth ones. She could feel him against her thigh, tickling her with his ragged skin.

"Ready? Soft and slow." Dean nibbled on her ear, giving Six a moment to brace herself. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, he pressed into her. She was so hot and tight, Dean had to use all he had to not cum immediately. It had been so long and she was so deliciously fit to his own body. She let her legs fall wider apart, arching her back with a low moan. She felt him press against her, finally as far as he could go and it was almost too much. Yet Six bucked impatiently, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

The old ghoul went slow, fire spurting from his fingertips and toes. She was tight enough, so perfect, but she was already clenching around him. It was so hard for him to hold on… but she was a lady and a lady deserved to finish first. Dean let their lips attach, staying connected through every moan and gasp. Six begged for him to go faster and he complied, nails raking down his back. He moaned her name against her neck, one hand under her head and gripping her hair. She possessed him… more than the Madre had. She had full control over him right now, and if she were to say stop right now, he would beg her and somehow buy her the moon if it would let him finish with her.

Even though Six had no notes to compare, she couldn't contain her glee. He was filling spots she didn't know she had, rubbing against things she didn't know felt so good. All of the times alone in her sleeping bag left with her own hand to quickly finish in under a minute to Raul wouldn't notice didn't even compare to what was happening right now. His ancient and skilled hands worked magic, his tongue doing awfully illegal things to her neck. Her entire body was set aflame, her third ending just over the horizon. She had never felt so connected, so in sync with another person until right now; Dean and Six's hips moving at a pace that could be described none other as their own.

"Dean… I… oh god, I can't…" She was panting, assaulting grip alternating between the carpet and his own flesh. His thrusts were getting faster, their rhythm losing itself.

"Me either, darling. Don't hold on any longer, cum for me." The way Dean rolled his 'r's was enough for Six, bucking her hips and few more times before clutching onto Dean. She screamed a strong of explicates into his neck, doing her best to lazily move her hips to reach Dean to his own peak. Pushing himself as deep as he could go into the little Courier, lay laid still, radio humming smooth jazz. He had forgotten it was playing, her moans for him much more musical to him. Dean thanked whatever god was out there that the Pip-Boy was close enough for him to grab without having to remove himself from her, he pulled it down and turned up the music. Six had grabbed it, ready to pull it on her arm.

"Ready to go so soon?" Dean smiled, earning a nod and a giggle from the woman under her. He put his weight on her, nipping at her ear.

"You haven't slept since you've gotten here… just an hour, my dear woman. Then we go back to having a strictly business relationship." Dean reasoned to her reaction with a wink, not yet wanting to remove himself from her tight heat. After all, he had to really honey her up if he wanted any of that gold. He could think that all he wanted, but he knew deep down that Vera Keyes had nothing on this woman.

"Woman… I like the sound of that." She whispered, moving so that they were on their sides rather comfortably. Dean was the first to capture her hand within his own and her lips for a soft kiss; a kiss with unreadable emotion. Six set an alarm on her Pip-Boy, snuggling in close with Dean still inside her. She was asleep in minutes, Dean kissing her nose softly before descending into his first sound slumber in over two hundred years.

**XoxoPN (AKA; Reina Belle)**


End file.
